


Too Loud

by Ryu_Reikai_Akuma



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: A Tiny Bit of Praise Kink, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Frottage, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Spanking, Teen Crush, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8638618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryu_Reikai_Akuma/pseuds/Ryu_Reikai_Akuma
Summary: Anon said:  I was thinking Thorin having underage Kili for the first time(dub con) but Kili is making too much noise and he threatens to spank him. Kili doesn't stop so Thorin pulls out, spanks him hard and then continues to fuck him after. So, yeah. Porn with some background story.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, anon, for letting me get away with not coming up with a summary. And sorry for the bad title. I hope this is hot enough!
> 
> If anyone catches any tag that should be there but isn't, please let me know. I don't notice/not sure about things sometimes.
> 
> Dubcon because Kili wasn't sure what he wanted at various points of the smut.

Thorin knew what he liked. When he went out for a drink, it was always a specific kind of men that he looked for. He liked them younger with a youthful excitement and happy attitude that brimmed in their expression and eyes that never lied even when their lips did. He liked them smaller than him, but not too small—enough to overpower with a little exertion and there would be some exertion because he loved a little struggle. He liked a little fire in them, a little fight and resistance that he would later tame. He thoroughly enjoyed seeing them looking at him in deference, pliant to his touches and words after he taught them what he liked. He liked them misbehaving once in a while, challenging his power so he could take the pleasure of reasserting it.

Dwalin said he liked trouble. Thorin only partly agreed. It was his sentimentality searching for a complement to his personality. He knew he was often too gloomy and serious and no matter how he tried, he couldn’t quite make the tension clutching his mind and body go away. These men who smiled like they had no worry appealed to his desire to be like them, or at least see the world as they did. Yes, glint of mischief in expressive eyes made his hands twitch with desire to pin down and make them submit. Fingerprints on narrow hips and dark spots on skin made him grin in satisfaction. Seeing them squirm when they try to sit down or limp when they walk often made him want to stride to them and take them on the spot. But, for the most part he didn’t like trouble and didn’t look for it.

Until he met Kili, that was.

Well, ‘met’ wasn’t the right word since technically Thorin first met him on the day he was born. He had come to visit his sister when Dis gave birth to her second son and then returned home to his work afterward. Since then, he had only met the boy a few times. But then a few months ago, following the tragic death of Dis’s husband, she moved back home, bringing along her teenage sons and, well.

Thorin wasn’t a criminal. He might like youthful looks and attitude, but he absolutely didn’t like children. However, Kili came into his life and refused to be ignored. The first time Thorin met the boy when he just arrived in town, Kili was a teenager with clumsy long limbs, a tendency to talk long before he though, wearing a style teens found attractive but Thorin found ridiculous. He hid his awkward phase behind jokes and overconfident claims and somehow found Thorin fascinating. Just like any fourteen years-old, he liked to pretend as if he’s more mature than his age while at the same time quietly looked for approval from adults. He followed Thorin around like a puppy, making silly quips and offering his limited experience to help Thorin anytime he needed anything. These were often met by scowls when he said something inappropriate or disastrously failed his attempt to help. However, when Thorin deigned to look or listen to him, he smiled so widely he almost split his face. When Thorin talked, he listened attentively, clinging to his every word. He took every chance to get close to Thorin or touch him, grinning when Thorin caught him and frowned at him. Sometimes, when Thorin ignored him, he would deliberately did something stupid or bad or both. The look he gave when Thorin finished chewing him out was that of both regret and disobedience. Thorin tried to resist, he really did, but he was only human.

Their first kiss, taking place in Thorin’s kitchen when Kili pretended to be too hungry to go all the way home to eat, was unplanned, leaving them both staring at each other uncertainly after they parted. But Kili quickly recovered, practically bouncing on the balls of his feet as he looked at Thorin expectantly. Thorin didn’t think the boy knew what he got himself into, so he fed him and sent him home. When he came back the next day and glued himself to Thorin’s side while staring at his lips, Thorin decided to show him what he was in for.

Thorin started easy, especially after knowing Kili was still a virgin. They started with kissing, deeper than any Kili had stolen with silly boys from school. There was no experimentation here; Thorin knew exactly what he wanted and how to get it. He kissed Kili until he whimpered and ran out of air, until he broke the kiss to pant harshly only for Thorin to kiss him again and again until his lips were swollen red and his eyes glassy and his underwear damp. A few times, Kili came with just that, hips jerking against the air and moaning loudly beneath Thorin, before his body went limp and he panted for breath as Thorin gently stroke his hair to calm him down. Most of the time, though, he went home on wobbly knees, eyes glazed and cock painfully hard since Thorin categorically refused to touch him no matter how desperately he begged. This resulted in phone calls at night that consisted of more heavy breathing and groans than words. Thorin would never admit it, but he received those calls while stroking his cock lazily, thinking about the plush lips he had thoroughly plundered that afternoon and what he could teach Kili to do with them. He came quietly to Kili’s sharp whine of release and firmly told the boy to go to sleep. When he slept, he slept with a smile, body humming with satisfaction, mind filled with thoughts of holding Kili as they came down from ecstasy.

Despite the cold treatment, Kili failed to be deterred and even asked for more. So, Thorin moved his kisses to his skin and roved his hands over his body. He nipped places that would be covered by clothes to leave dark red kiss marks while pinching and rolling sensitive nipples and squeezing plump buttocks over thick jeans. Kili moaned and squirmed beneath him, clutching his head close to him like his life depended on it. As usual, he protested when Thorin refused to touch his cock, but quickly shut up when Thorin gave him his thigh to rut against. He made a lovely sight, grinding against Thorin while Thorin left hickeys all over his torso and mouthed his nipples until they’re red and hard and the skin around it red from scratching against Thorin’s beard. His eyes closed, Kili completely missed Thorin’s smirk as he took in the sight before him: an eager whore, barely fifteen, chasing his pleasure with anything Thorin was willing to give him. What would his mother and brother think if they knew this was how he’d been spending his time with Thorin? But most importantly, how far Thorin push him to make him beg for his cock, his hands, his thighs, his legs, anything to make him come?

The first time Kili came with a cry of Thorin’s name, hips stuttering on Thorin’s thigh, Thorin was hooked. Thank God for teenage stamina because Thorin wouldn’t leave him alone after that, constantly touching him when he got within reach. Their dates often ended well into the evening with Kili’s hands pinned above his head, Thorin’s fingers and lips leaving marks on his golden skin, and Kili’s hips working ceaselessly on Thorin’s thigh despite his underwear being completely ruined by then. They didn’t stop until Kili whimpered in sensitivity and shuddered with every kiss Thorin landed on his skin. Each time, Thorin thought he had wrung him dry. Yet, every single time Kili pleaded for more a few days later, kissing Thorin clumsily and pulling him on top of his body, never letting go until he trembled in Thorin’s arms, where Thorin caressed and kissed him gently like the precious thing he was.

They should stop at this and do the right thing by waiting to do more for a few years. It was already wrong on so many levels—Kili was far too young and Thorin’s own nephew no less. But, between their kisses and the laughter they shared, Thorin couldn’t resist and Kili clearly had no intention to. If anything, things escalated. They started to go on real dates in places no one would recognize them, Thorin started to touch Kili more and more gently, and Kili started to smile whenever he said or breathe Thorin’s name. So, one weekend, instead of kissing on the couch, Thorin led Kili to his bedroom, which until then Kili had never gone to. Kili shook ever so slightly at the sight of Thorin’s large bed but didn’t resist when Thorin undressed him. His cock was half hard when Thorin removed his trousers, betraying his excitement. When Thorin ordered him to get on the bed, he crawled onto it slowly, accidentally teasing Thorin with raised ass and the entrance just barely visible between two firm cheeks.

Thorin moaned and palmed his cock, willing himself to wait a little longer. “Are you having second thoughts?” he asked.

“No!” Kili turned around, fixing him with wide eyes Thorin couldn’t say ‘no’ to. He swallowed thickly. “It’s just that I’ve never done it before.” He shrugged awkwardly.

“I know,” Thorin said. He took his clothes off carelessly and climbed into the bed after him. “You’ve said that before. I won’t be very happy if that has changed without me knowing.”

Tension left Kili’s body as Thorin kissed him as ferociously as he usually did, ravaging his mouth until he could scarcely breathe. This was familiar territory. Kili was used to parting his lips and letting Thorin licked every inch of his mouth. He was used to submitting to Thorin, body going pliant as Thorin settled on top of him. There was no thigh for him to rut against this time, but there was Thorin’s cock, a hard column of flesh pressing against his erection. They grinded against each other like this, cocks rubbing together, sensitive tips nudging against each other and heaving stomachs. Thin liquid was smeared on their skin to mix with sweat and make everything headier. Thorin moaned into Kili’s mouth, his cock twitching, eager to be buried inside his young lover. He slowly ran a hand down Kili’s abdomen to find their erections, pumped them together a couple of times to draw the most arousing whines from Kili, and then finally dipped down to lightly caress Kili’s entrance. The new touch made Kili gasp and Thorin grinned into their kiss.

Kili squirmed restlessly as Thorin prepared him with the lube he had bought for the occasion, loud whines escaping his lips as one then two lubricated fingers breached him. His hole tightened, resisting the intrusion of the two thick digits, but Thorin insistently pressed inside, parting clutching muscles to make a way for his cock. Two fingers barely compared to the thickness of Thorin’s cock, but he had to admit he liked his partners not as well stretched as they could be. He liked the shocked flutter of tight muscles on his erection as he pushed past what his fingers could reach. Kili was no exception. Grinning in anticipation, Thorin crooked his fingers to press against a small bundle of nerves, making Kili arch up, crying out his name while his slender cock dribbled pre cum onto his tense stomach.

Thorin did it again and again at irregular interval, not allowing Kili prepare himself for the sudden onslaught of pleasure. He yelped, bucking his hips whenever Thorin caressed his prostate, his cock leaking more pre cum that ran down the flushed length to the thatch of wiry dark hair around the base. Tossing his head from side to side and moaning loudly, he parted his legs further and fucked himself on Thorin’s fingers. He twisted his hips, trying to make Thorin’s fingers rub that place again, but Thorin took it at his own pace. If Kili wanted this to be a regular occurrence, he’d better learn to surrender to Thorin’s whims. If Thorin wanted to take it slow, he should lay there and wait. If Thorin wanted to take him hard, he should hold on tight and give whatever Thorin demanded. Chuckling, Thorin bent down to lick the wetness off the infinitely soft skin of Kili’s cock. Only his hand on Kili’s hip prevented him from bucking up sharply as he shouted Thorin’s name. Thorin glanced up mischievously, meeting Kili’s glazed eyes as he hungrily lapped at his hard cock, replacing pre cum with saliva and licking off beading liquid on the flushed tip of his cock.

With Thorin’s hand preventing him from moving, there was nothing for Kili to do but grip the sheet and pant as Thorin drew more and more pre cum out of him only to clean it with his agile tongue. He shouted again when Thorin closed his lips over flared tip, rapidly flickering his tongue on the slit. At the same time, Thorin repeatedly caressed his swollen prostate. The double pleasure clearly began to unravel Kili. His body trembled badly and his cock hardened even further. He was clearly seconds away from coming, so Thorin pulled away, drawing a disappointed cry from Kili. One day he would introduce the boy to the pleasure of fucking a mouth and then being sucked dry, but today Thorin wanted him.

Thorin withdrew his fingers, leaving Kili’s wet entrance slightly open, and lined up his hard cock toward it. Kili had barely caught his breath when Thorin pushed the head in past the tight ring, the flared tip popped into the molten heat of Kili’s body to a sharp gasp from the boy. Despite the preparation, there was still some resistance, Kili’s body working to expel the girth that was thicker than the fingers he had just enjoyed. It had quite the opposite effect, massaging the head of Thorin’s cock with his velvety walls, making him less interested to pull out. Thorin thrust in steadily, parting untouched walls of muscles with his thick cock. It was usually quite a test for Thorin’s previous partners, but it was a struggle for Kili since it was the first time he had a cock inside him. He spread his trembling legs in instinctive effort to admit Thorin. Groaning in appreciation, Thorin closed the last distance between them with a hard thrust into his body. Kili panted harshly when Thorin was fully nestled inside him, cock reaching deep inside him, heavy balls resting against his ass. Thorin, too, breathed heavily as slick muscles engulfed him, caressing his painfully hard cock in confused flutters. It was better than what he imagined, better than his familiar hands and Kili’s breathy voice on the phone. He landed wet kisses on Kili’s neck and chest as he tried to stave of his orgasm – he wasn’t the virgin here. Only when he had managed to control himself did Thorin start to rock into him at a steady pace, carving a place for himself inside Kili. The channel around him tightened with every push inside, as Thorin fucked Kili in short powerful thrusts, making him whine and moan underneath him.

To finally sheathe himself in Kili’s warm body after months of just teasing, months of not allowing Kili touch him, was heavenly. Thorin smirked as he angled his thrusts to rub against Kili’s prostate. The sight of the boy’s slack expression, gasping mouth, and arching back as he was introduced to bliss was something Thorin wouldn’t forget and would like to see more of in the future. However, he hadn’t quite anticipated how noisy Kili was. Thorin frowned as Kili cried his name with every thrust. The boy clawed the sheets beneath him and squirmed as his cock dripped steadily onto his stomach. He babbled nonsensical pleas for Thorin to somehow slow down and fuck him harder and faster at the same time. Thorin tried to kiss him quiet, but Kili turned his head away to gasp for breath and continue making desperate noises. If anything he became louder when Thorin tried to follow his confused demands.

Now, Thorin liked his lovers vocal—he liked knowing how good he made them feel and how much they wanted him—but this was getting quite unbearable. The whines and the pleas were constant, getting louder as Thorin picked up his speed to pound into Kili’s formerly virgin body. Kili was highly sensitive and responsive and would make an excellent lover once he learnt the art of giving and taking physical pleasure. But, right now, these traits worked against him confusing him with overwhelming sensation. He arched his back to Thorin’s wandering hands and pushed back onto his demanding thrusts one moment, then pulled away when he was thoroughly filled by the thick girth the next moment.

Slamming hard into Kili and pushing a loud shout from Kili’s lips, Thorin dug his fingers into lean hips. “Shut up!” he ordered.

But Kili didn’t listen, his voice drowned out the wet slap of skin against skin and the dirty squelch of lube from his plundered hole. He twisted his hips and writhed under Thorin, moaning Thorin’s name and pleas. Thorin kept his thrusts short, withdrawing only slightly to push back inside with force that jolted Kili upward and made his muscles clenched tight around Thorin, the tip of his cock spurting pre cum onto Thorin’s abdomen. This brought even more noises tumbling out of Kili’s lips, more begging for Thorin to give him chance to process the new sensation possessing him and to give him more of the intense pleasure wrecking him at the same time, and eventually Thorin had enough. He pulled out of Kili, turned him to his stomach, and pulled his hips to his lap. The sudden change of position made Kili yelp indignantly. He tried to turn around but Thorin pinned him down with a hand on his back. Still, he looked over his shoulder, face flushed and eyes slightly glassy as he glared at Thorin.

“Thorin! What the hell!” he demanded angrily.

“Quiet!” Thorin barked out as his palm landed on Kili’s upturned bottom with a loud smack. The boy shouted in shock and for that Thorin spanked him again on the other cheek.

On and on he went, smacking the two firm cheeks harshly. Sometimes he struck the same place twice, others he struck the other cheek, yet other time he hit low near the junctions to Kili’s thighs. Kili yelled and tried to wriggle away, but every attempt to make Thorin stop only made him spank him the harder. Sometimes Thorin paused to caress the abused cheeks and imagine the hotness of the skin that he couldn’t feel with his throbbing palm. He squeezed them lightly, making Kili jump, and salivated at the thought of easing the heat with his tongue, adding to the pain with little bites, and confusing the boy by combining the pleasure of being licked deep inside with pain. He absently stroke the twitching entrance to Kili’s body as he thought of everything he wanted to do with Kili’s ass presented on his lap like this. Thorin didn’t dare leave marks where anyone could see, but no one would know about bruises he left there to mark Kili as his. Perhaps he would do that another time. For now, he contended himself silencing Kili with his hand.

Thorin’s palm stung, but he was only focused on the reddening skin of Kili’s ass and the way the flesh jiggled with every smack. Sometimes he reached down to bring Kili to a state of arousal to test his compliance. He stroked him quickly until he was hard and needy and resumed spanking him when Kili began to make demanding noises. Thorin stopped only when Kili ceased moving and only quietly whimpered into the sheets he was clutching as Thorin pumped his throbbing cock, cruelly mixing pleasure with pain. Grunting in satisfaction, Thorin pushed Kili off him and settled between his limp legs. Kili made a soft pitiful noise when Thorin spread his abused cheeks, but otherwise remained quiet. The back of his neck reddened as Thorin admired his slightly loose entrance that was smeared with lube. Thorin waited for any protest, taking his time although his cock was throbbing, remembering how it had felt to be enveloped by Kili’s hole. When no noise came, Thorin slid back inside, making him breathe harshly and squeeze his eyes shut. His lips were parted but only the quietest moan was heard. Pleased with the development, Thorin pulled Kili up to his knees, his head resting on the bed and rock hard cock swinging between his legs, so he could fuck him easier.

The spanking had tightened Kili’s hole again but he said nothing when Thorin reclaimed his place inside him. The slick passage convulsed as Thorin resumed his quick pace, ramming into Kili. It must’ve hurt whenever Thorin’s hips smacked against his rump, but Kili had learnt his lesson and kept quiet and still, letting Thorin fuck him as he saw fit. The silent compliance heated up Thorin’s arousal, red hot pleasure spreading across his body, making him hold Kili tighter and buried himself inside Kili deeper. Inside Kili, his cock twitched and spilled pre cum as his release fast approached him, utter bliss just within reach. He groaned happily, fucking his nephew now with unrestrained thrusts, pushing little gasps from Kili’s slightly parted lips.

“Good boy,” Thorin praised him roughly as he pounded into Kili’s pliant body.

A tiny gasp escaped Kili’s mouth as he clenched around Thorin unexpectedly, forcing him to still for a moment with a deep groan, his control very nearly slipping. Filing this away for later, Thorin fucked Kili harder, making sure that each thrust dragged over his prostate and sent him so deep that Kili was sure to acutely feel empty when Thorin was done later. Kili was so weakened by the new pleasure that he was easily jostled forward, but Thorin readily pulled him back, keeping him speared on his thick cock. Thorin looked down to watch his cock moved in and out of the ring of muscles between red cheeks, sending a jolt of pleasure down his bloodstream. This inexperienced boy had chosen him to teach him pleasure, had allowed Thorin to make a place for himself in his life and body, and now as Thorin ruined him for everyone else, he took it so well. He spread his legs wider, clutching Thorin’s cock hungrily whenever he pulled out, so quietly eager. The coil in Thorin’s lower abdomen tightening and his hips began to lose its regular rhythm as his lust grew and he instinctively chased his released in the warm grip of Kili’s body. He wouldn’t last much longer.

Thorin reached around Kili’s pliant body and found his cock hard and dripping pre cum onto a small puddle on the bed below him. It seemed that despite his protests, he wasn’t that averse to some roughness, just as Thorin had predicted from all those afternoons roughly defiling him with his mouth, hands, and thighs. Laughing breathlessly, Thorin pumped Kili in quick strokes to draw orgasm out of him. It seemed that Kili wasn’t entirely out of it as he began to respond, tentatively at first, then with more confidence when Thorin didn’t punish him for it. He panted harshly as he rocked forward into Thorin’s hand and back onto his cock, a desperate little young thing blindly chasing ecstasy. The dual sensation was almost too much for him and he keened before he remembered himself and bit his lip, silently but eagerly taking any pleasure Thorin offered him. His hole tightened even further and with a firm tug and a hard thrust, he came spilling onto Thorin’s sheet in thick spurts that shook his whole body. He slowed down to gradually stop, but Thorin wouldn’t have it. He, too, have his needs, after all. Without removing his hand, Thorin fucked Kili hard through his orgasm, prolonging his pleasure until it began to turn into discomfort, his body too sensitive for this much sensation although Thorin could feel him valiantly trying to get hard again. Still he remembered his lesson and did nothing more than squirming and whimpering softly, allowing Thorin take whatever he wanted from his tired body. It was this submission that finally undid Thorin. He slammed harshly into Kili one last time, further abusing his ass, before coating his trembling hole with thick spurts of his seed.

Thorin buried his face on Kili’s shoulder, groaning blissfully, as his heavy balls emptied. His hips moved minutely, fucking Kili until he was too weak and too soft to do so. Finally, months of holding back was coming to an end. Fully content, Thorin lingered to enjoy the fluttering caress of Kili’s muscles, lazily kissing every patch of skin he could reach and stroking Kili’s damp skin to calm the trembling boy. Once he sensed that Kili was unable to stay upright for much longer, Thorin withdrew from Kili with a quiet sigh and then gently moved them both to the side to avoid the wet spot Kili had made and drew Kili close to snuggle up to him. His harsh breath fanning Thorin’s neck, Kili looked completely exhausted, face flushed with pleasure and blotchy with drying tears. Not a trace of his usual exuberance was visible on him except for the small smile tugging the corners of his lips. Chuckling, Thorin drew him close to kiss his forehead, nose, and, finally, lips affectionately. They kissed languorously, enjoying the remnants of bliss and loathing being apart after such an intense moment. Once Thorin had recovered he would prepare a warm bath for Kili and lotion for his bottom. There was some leftover in the fridge that only needed reheating to be decent supper that they could enjoy while watching one of those action flicks Kili loved. Thorin smiled at the thought of spending the night with Kili after only dreaming of it for months. His bed wouldn’t be too big and too cold tonight.

“Sorry for making so much noise,” Kili said hoarsely once they broke the kiss. “I couldn’t help it.”

“I understand. I don’t mind you making noises, just not that much and that loud,” Thorin explained, stroking Kili’s side to calm him, earning himself a happy sigh. “Get some rest. You can call your mom later and tell her you’re staying here for the night.”

“I can stay?” Kili asked, peering up at him in surprise.

Thorin raised an eyebrow. “Unless you want to explain to Dis and Fili why you’re limping when you walk and wincing every time you sit down, you should stay.”

Kili made a face and slung his arm over Thorin’s torso. “I don’t want them to come after you anyway,” he mumbled. Then, after a beat, he peered up at Thorin again. “Can we do that again later? But slowly?” he asked hopefully.

Thorin chuckled and leaned down to kiss him tenderly. “We can do it as much as we like, in any way we like.”

Kili smiled widely and snuggled close for a quick nap. Thorin sighed in contentment and wrap his arms around the boy. He was warm, drowsy, and happy. Now that Kili had had a taste of pleasure, he would most definitely demand more of Thorin’s attention to satisfy his curiosity and passion, but Thorin didn’t mind. He landed a kiss on the crown of Kili’s head, glad that this was only the first of many shared blissful nights to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, I was going to make Thorin into teens but that's a bit too creepy. I like him with dubious morality but there's nothing dubious about targeting teens. Maybe one day I'll write really dark Thorin again, but not today.
> 
> Visit me on [tumblr](http://demonessryu.tumblr.com/) to say hi, talk about thorinkili, or buy what’s left of my soul with photosets/gif sets/arts of thorinkili. Seriously, I would kill for some arts.


End file.
